While managing website downtime is important, managing slow website performance can be just as vital. Companies rely on websites to market to customers, conduct e-commerce, and run internal business, among other functions. In today's business environment, it is increasingly important to have a website that loads consistently, quickly, and provides a rich experience. An Internet user's attention span can quickly be lost if a web page fails to load or fails to load in an agreeable time. Similarly, an Internet user's attention may be lost when a website does not include rich graphics, videos, or other rich content. For companies conducting e-commerce, there can be a direct financial benefit to having a faster performing, rich website. When web pages load quickly, customers are less likely to abandon “shopping carts”, more likely to complete purchases, and more likely to be satisfied customers.
There are a number of website performance tools available on the Internet. These tools typically provide a number of performance statistics such as web page loading time and web page size. While this information may be helpful, the tool leaves it to the user to decide how to interpret the performance data. Additionally, there is no metric to compare data points with other websites or to gauge the end user's overall browsing experience.
It is with these inadequacies and concerns in mind, among others, that various aspects of the present disclosure were conceived and developed.